


Snow

by OldMyth



Series: Cherik ficlets [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldMyth/pseuds/OldMyth
Summary: Ficlet: Word for inspiration "snow".
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Cherik ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863832
Kudos: 5





	Snow

He hated it. He used to look at it with disdain as his mind was flooded with bad memories, with pain and grief. With fear. Every year, every single time this season would come back, he’d be restless and ready to snap. Ready to run away, flee from the world and his own mind.

The memories of his family, the pain and agony, the starvation and the loss. The difficult times and the inexperience in life. All those small things piled up into a big monster that would leave anyone, traumatized, scarred. 

But that was many years ago. When he was alone, lost and terribly sad. When he felt like crumbling and couldn’t see a future for himself. That was before he met Charles, before he dug down and pulled him out, before he had saved his life.

Now Erik smiles, hands cold as he picks up their child, who loves the snow just way too much. Charles smiles up at him, with that warmness that still melts his heart, and as he gets busy tying David’s scarf, Erik can’t resist it and leans down to give his husband a peck.

It’s nice.  
He still carries the scars; there are nights he still has nightmares and there are things that makes him remember, but now he has a better life. His own family has everything they need: their stomachs are full, their bodies warm and healthy, and he knows they will have a great future together. His parents would be proud. Ruth would be proud.

  
Snow isn’t that bad.


End file.
